


From the Desk of Draco Malfoy

by sunflowersinners



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley Friendship, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Evil Harry Potter, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Letters, Love Letters, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining Draco Malfoy, Soft Draco Malfoy, draco malfoy x ginny wealsey, draco x ginny, ginny weasley - Freeform, harry potter is a bad boyfriend, please read this, post book, postwar harry potter, you guys read my really bad fanfics but this one is good please read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersinners/pseuds/sunflowersinners
Summary: Years after the war, through a series of letters, Draco Malfoy finally admits there was one thing Harry Potter had that he always wanted.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 6





	From the Desk of Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank You so much for reading my new work! Kudos and Comments mean the world to me. I do fanfic commissions on my tumblr @sunflowersinners, and my Kofi is Ko-fi.com/sunflowersinners.

One thing.  
I wanted one. Thing.  
Not money. Not fame, or infamy, depending on however you chose to perceive the Malfoy name after all the dust had settled.  
Not that Granger girl every man, woman, and child has decided I was infatuated with since childhood.  
Just one thing. Just you.  
Ginny, as I watch you walk with him my heart aches. The boy is just like his father. Selfish, arrogant, not to mention prudeish. I watch him mistreat you every time you interact.  
I’m not perfect. As a child, I was a pain. You and your… found family… know this better than anybody.  
Much like it did most everybody, the war changed me. Father no longer terrifies me as he did, nor do I share his belief system. I often reflect on my upbringing and question how much of what I was told to believe was based in lies. Lies that made us feel better than, that made us feel safe.  
Being shown the real world was the most liberating thing that ever happened to me, Miss Weasley.  
But Potter. Your Potter. The world’s Harry Potter. Still, I don’t know where to stand.  
I was raised to have nothing but hatred for this boy. Hatred, as I aged, would slowly fester into jealousy. Jealousy for his friendships. His glory. Jealousy for a limelight he would never be able to properly handle.  
Jealousy for you.  
The second he wanted you, you were his. Miss Weasley, you were his before he even knew your name. Do you remember the day?  
My family was nearly responsible for your death. For this, I can never reconcile. I was a torment to you. To your brothers, obnoxious they may have been, I was a pest. To your friends, I was an enemy. To your enemies, I was a friend.  
You must understand we fight for the same good now.  
I fight for the good I believe you can bring to this world. But, not while you’re with him.  
He is a standalone hero. Whatever woman he marries will be known as his wife. Nothing more.  
To me, you are more.  
To me, you are the stubborn girl you have always been. You have fire. I have seen more protest in your spirit than I have in all your brothers.  
You fought this war. You fought this war against me.  
I do not believe that Potter sees in you the same fierceness that I do. Perhaps because he was never put up against you in a match of wit or words. Perhaps because he is busied with his own such busying life.  
I see it. I see you.  
Ask yourself, Ginevra. Do you love this boy because he is Harry Potter? Or do you love him because he is the boy who lived?  
I have no positive reputation to my name. This is nobody’s fault but my own. But the day will come when Potter and Malfoy are once again on even ground. It will come to light then who has truly grown.


End file.
